Mending the Heart
by Sage1
Summary: Jade finds her REAL soulmate. Mark becomes bitter to everyone. Jade is guilt stricken for cheating on him behind his back and Mary-Lynnette tries to fix it.
1. Part One

Title: Mending the Heart (10/10)  
  
Author: Sage  
  
Email address: thekey218@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Night World  
  
Disclaimers: All of Ljs characters are hers and Tori and Oliver are mine.  
  
Summary: Jade finds her REAL soulmate. Mark becomes bitter to everyone. Jade is guilt stricken for cheating on him behind his back. Mary-lynnette tries to fix it. {Ya get the picture and this doesn't mean I'm against Mark and Jade being soulmates I just wanted to try it out.}  
  
Comments: Major Feedback please. The good and the bad.  
  
**********************************  
  
PART ONE  
  
"Jade are you ready?" Mark said.  
  
"I'll never be ready for school Mark."  
  
"Well think of it this way you're a senior now after this it's over."  
  
"That's reassuring," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on get in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JADES POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Jade," said Tori Anderson, a good friend.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Have you seen the new guy? He's YUMMY. I could gobble him up whole."  
  
"Calm done there Tori, ice off."  
  
"Very funny. Look there he is."  
  
"OH dear."  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
I stared for an eternity, well until I heard Tori sing.  
  
"DREAM, dream, dreeeaaam, dreeeeeaaaaammmm, all I have too do is dream."  
  
"Shut up. That was so off beat by the way."  
  
"Oliver why don't you take a seat next to Jade," said Miss Palenski.  
  
He was definitely a witch.  
  
"Hi, I'm Oliver."  
  
"I know."  
  
'I know' what was I thinking. STUPID, STUPID. Wait, why do I care. We shook hands and the world disappeared. We sat there staring into each others eyes, for what seemed like hours. The next thing I new the teacher was practically screaming at us.  
  
"Are you two quite finished?"  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Good then. Lets begin."  
  
45 minutes later.  
  
I walked out of the class room and walked by the eraser room and Oliver yanked me in there.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi," I said a little sheepishly.  
  
Before I new it we were kissing and he had his hand up my shirt. We stood there, cramped, in the small room, kissing, for about 30 minutes.  
  
"Stop. This is wrong and we already missed one class and this is going WAY too fast."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I found my soulmate."  
  
"Me either."  
  
I walked out of the eraser room with Oliver behind me.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I stood there in a daze and realized that someone was calling me.  
  
"Jade, honey, what's the matter?"  
  
"MARK!?"  
  
Oh no what am I going to tell him. I won't tell him I'll just have to start avoiding him in school and see him at my house and at night and stay with Oliver on the weekends and after school. That'll work.  
  
"I have to go Mark. I'll see you tonight."  
  
I ran off hating myself. I heard Mark say "Tonight? But what about going to the Pizza Parlor after school."  
  
"Can we re-schedule it? Please?"  
  
"A... sure."  
  
I had to see Oliver after school I had too.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I don't think many people have read this one! This is part one of ten. This is one of my early works when my writing was terrible. I don't feel like revising it, so if you have a problem with the way I wrote it go a head and review it! 


	2. Part Two

Warning: Language gets pretty rough  
  
PART TWO  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
I was out in the park, about a mile away from school.  
  
"HI. I'm here. How was your day?"  
  
"Fine. How was yours?"  
  
"Fine. Look I'm sorry about what happened today, in the eraser room."  
  
"It's okay. I didn't mind."  
  
What am I saying? Of course I minded, I should have been thinking about Mark not about kissing Oliver again, but his lips were perfectly shaped. I watched his mouth until he became jittery and licked them. I stared harder and watched the wetness glisten. I want to kiss you so terribly bad.  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
We kiss.  
  
'I love you' I heard Oliver say in my head.  
  
Our connection was so strong that I don't even need too be drinking his blood.  
  
"Wait. Can we talk?" I said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You."  
  
"K. What do ya want to know?"  
  
"Things, like what's your last name?" I said very guiltily.  
  
I didn't even know his last name. How pathetic is that?  
  
"Twist."  
  
"Very funny. Come on Oliver I want to know."  
  
"Harman."  
  
"Really??? That's neat. You should be very proud."  
  
"I am. I'm really 20. I came on a mission to find a special someone that can stop a group. I won't tell you which group so don't ask. My parents were murdered by a vampire. I hate humans, not all though, some are decent enough. I love pizza and green tea, with honey, and I love you. Nothing else is important."  
  
"Well you got down to that fast enough."  
  
"Come on Jade nothings really exciting about my life."  
  
"K. I'll drop it for now, but later..."  
  
"Later then."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I walked off and went straight to Marks house. I felt really good and tingling all over.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I don't think many people have read this one! This is part one of ten. This is one of my early works when my writing was terrible, not that it's any better now. I don't feel like revising it, so if you have a problem with the way I wrote it go a head and review it! 


	3. Part Three

Warning: Language gets pretty rough  
  
VERY SHORT PART  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PART 3 IN MARKS ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't think I'd feel this guilty. I feel wretched and dirty. God knows why.  
  
"What's wrong Jade? Every time I try to kiss you, you scoot over."  
  
"I'm just not in the mood for kissing right now."  
  
I was too busy thinking about Oliver.  
  
"Maybe you better leave then."  
  
"Is that all I come over for? Too kiss you! Well FUCK YOU Mark Carter, but I am not your sex slave. You tell me to leave 'cause I'm not in the mood to kiss you. That's bullshit."  
  
"I-I-I didn't mean it like that Jade. You're overreacting. Calm down."  
  
"You have the nerve to tell me too calm down. How dare you!!! You impertinent pig."  
  
I ran down the stairs and slammed the door. I heard Mare say "Hey Jade what's wrong. Is Mark being a guy again?"  
  
I wanted so bad to go and tell her that it wasn't Mark it was Me. What's happening too me?  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I don't think many people have read this one! This is part one of ten. This is one of my early works when my writing was terrible, not that it's any better now. I don't feel like revising it, so if you have a problem with the way I wrote it go a head and review it! 


	4. Part Four

Warning: Language gets pretty rough  
  
PART FOUR: AT SCHOOL  
  
"Bye Jade. See ya after school??"  
  
"Um, not today Mark I'm busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"FINE."  
  
I watched Mark walk off thinking 'why am I doing this to him, why am I doing this to myself?'  
  
"Hey Jade."  
  
"OLIVER."  
  
I hugged him and kissed him {definitely in the wrong place}. We held each other extremely tight, me, of course, not very tight.  
  
"See you after school??" he said.  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jade tell me what's wrong," Oliver said.  
  
We were lying on his couch in the middle of the day, it was Saturday, cuddling up. We were like this for two hours.  
  
"Ya know how I told you about Mark?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And how I'm still seeing him? Well, I haven't told him about you."  
  
"So don't tell him."  
  
"I don't think I could if I wanted too."  
  
"Well then don't, simple as that."  
  
"No it's n.Did you hear that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think someone's here."  
  
I got out, walked to the window and saw no one. I went to the door and opened it and saw Mark.  
  
"Mark what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"We're doing a project together."  
  
"What would that be called, project 'lets make out?'"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jade, damnit, you're lying straight too my face. You can't tell me that you and Oliver aren't seeing each other after I say that display of tonsil hockey. Especially hand down the shorts caressing you. Did you like that Jade? Did it feel good? Are you mad cause I never did it?"  
  
My face was a burgundy red. I felt defeated, angry, and miserable.  
  
"Mark I'm sorry," I said in a pathetic whisper. ' "We're through, course you already knew that when you were fucking his brains out. Don't ever talk to me, don't contact my sister, don't even look at me anymore."  
  
He walked away.  
  
"MARK WAIT!"  
  
I was on my knees crying, waiting for him to come back. He just kept going.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I don't think many people have read this one! This is part one of ten. This is one of my early works when my writing was terrible, not that it's any better now. I don't feel like revising it, so if you have a problem with the way I wrote it go a head and review it! 


	5. Part Five

Warning: Language gets pretty rough  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PART 5 MARKS HOUSE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I came in and slammed the door. 'I can't believe Jade would do this to me!'  
  
"Mark is that you?" asked Mary-Lynnette.  
  
"Yes," I said very tightly.  
  
"God. What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Besides the fact that Jade found her real soulmate and has been cheating on me behind my back, other than that everything is PEACY FUCKIN KEEN!"  
  
"Oh Mark I'm so sorry."  
  
"Please Mare spare your guiltiness."  
  
"Fine, but do you want to talk about it?"  
  
I burst out into tears. Mare comes up to me pulls me in my room, takes me in her arms and just talks to me.  
  
"I loved her so much Mare. Why would she do this to me? She should have just told me, at least it wouldn't have hurt so badly."  
  
"I don't think she meant to damage your feelings. I mean when I found Ash. We didn't mean for that too happen. We were totally opposites of what we wanted. If that makes any sense to you at all. I'm having trouble understanding where I'm getting at."  
  
"I can't take this hurt anymore. It's eating me up inside. I just want to die. I feel like there's nothing to live for anymore."  
  
"Mark Carter there is so much out there worth living for. Think about finding your soulmate."  
  
"I'll try, but I'll never forget or forgive what Jade did to me. Never."  
  
"I know."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I don't think many people have read this one! This is part one of ten. This is one of my early works when my writing was terrible, not that it's any better now. I don't feel like revising it, so if you have a problem with the way I wrote it go a head and review it! 


End file.
